User blog:ThunderJimmy/Update on Inactivity, and FULL Mining Runs Needed for the Prototype Ships
Updates Hey everyone, just wanted to say that I am doing sort of well in my new job. First off, I am somewhat inactive, due to school work and studying for finals soon. I will try to help you all out however I can. Second, I will be inactive for about 11 - 14 days in June; had to throw that out of the way. That is all, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this blog post. The Quest for the Protos I’ll cut it short; X-1 at Mega base, and X-2 at level 3 Aqueous, for the X-2, get near terminal D. They both cost 2 million credits, the prices are changing (only change is shown with the :cost ship command) due to ship buffs and nerfs, nothing new. I did notice a massive change in the amount of mining runs needed to get 2 million credits for a proto (which is doubled for BOTH of them). I will try to update this information as I get more info on how many credits each ship gets for a FULL mining run. FULL mining runs? Get your ore hold to max, and you completed a FULL mining run (Ore Hold at Max = 1 FULL mining run). Using the Rorqual Ok, this will take about 307 to 308 FULL mining runs for the X-1 or X-2, whichever you prefer. If you go for both prototype ships, you will need to do 614 to 616 (do 620 FULL mining runs, just in case) FULL mining runs. Using the Mammoth Using the M Class Using the Commerical Miner Using the Industrial Miner Using the Advanced Miner Using the Hornet Using the Tango Using the Wasp Limited Event Ships - Don’t Forget Them I wouldn’t forget these ships, as they can help you get the Prototype ships (...except for the coal wasp; XD). Using the Wooly Mammoth Using the Festive Wasp Ok, this will take you about 1212 to 1213 FULL mining runs to get one prototype ship, and 2424 to 2426 Full mining runs to get both of the prototype ship. If you have this ship still in your inventory, you have the master wasp of all wasps in the game. If you don’t......you made a really bad move selling it, or losing it to an enemy ship, and I feel really bad for you. Using the Coal Wasp Do I really need to run a calculation for this? It will take you an ETERNITY using this ship, XD. If you still have it, you are awesome; if you don’t...I feel bad for you. Ok, it will take you a eye popping...153,846 to 400,000 FULL mining runs to get one prototype ship, and 306,692 to 800,000 FULL mining runs to get both prototype ships. If you don’t lose your soul doing this...you got determination for doing the most craziest mining run in Galaxy history (this is not a world record to waste your life doing). Memoir Thank you for reading my blog, if you have any accurate information on how many FULL mining runs are needed for each of the miners, you are free to add that info in. Otherwise, keep your trolling off of this page, and I hope you enjoy playing Roblox Galaxy. Category:Blog posts